


Forget Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x08, F/F, Short and stupid, Title prolly doesn’t even relate, internally dying, the episode tho!!!!, they deserve moreee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternative to the end scene of 3x08Very badly written because I decided to listen to a song while writing it. Maybe it makes more sense if you also listen whilst reading «Someone To You by BANNERS»Also, the title probably doesn’t make any sense for this work, I always come up with random titles and assure myself they’re appropriate. And I sped through this because I’m still overwhelmed with the events of the episode ;w;The end of the episode was so heartwarming and heartbreaking-Me and my friend were screeching at each other over messages because these two didn’t run to each other and kiss, now yes, I could have written that but I’m very bad at writing so-Enjoy my fellow fans ^^
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 30





	Forget Me Not

Eve turned back. Her hair swirling, she made the decision to look back. After everything, her feelings for Villanelle were forever there, whistling like the wind. 

Her eyes were desperate, searching for Villanelle’s face to look at her as well. Standing motionless on the bridge, Eve waited.

Giving it time, Villanelle slowed down. Sensing something pulling her back, something urging her to collide with Eve. But she couldn’t do that. She’d already let her guard down so much with the detective, any further and she could risk everything. 

But of course. It’s Eve.

Turning somewhat cockily, Villanelle glanced back at Eve, reassuring her worried eyes. Her lips tilting upwards, Villanelle smiled. 

Eve was everything. Everything tied back to her. 

Villanelle made the first step forwards. With Eve being the one who turned first, Villanelle felt she should make the next move. 

As suspected, Eve copied her movements. They got closer to each other, step by step, but they had all the time in the world. 

Once they were back where they started, looking into each other eyes, finally at peace with themselves, Eve noticed. She noticed the flash of fear on Villanelle’s face. The fear of being left alone, heartbroken, played for. 

Eve’s hand reached out, begging to feel Villanelle’s neck. Her fingers delicately touched the pale skin, before curling around the back and diving into Villanelle’s blonde mess of hair. 

They were actually here. Together. 

Sighing in relief and exasperation, tears welled in both women’s eyes. 

Nothing even needed to be said. The moment was enough for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
